Fall
by The Peacekeepers Daughter
Summary: damn, look what you did to her. shes in love. thats the cruelest punishment you could ever give a girl. you do not know how much you've just hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so please take it easy? This is a Clato fanfic. I respect and welcome all critisism. Please review and rate! Thanks!~**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own nearly a speck of the Hunger Games world._

* * *

I reposition my feet firmly down on the easy grip floor of the Academy before throwing my first knife of the day at the dummies. I focus only on my target. I block out any other distractions. I roll my shoulders back and wipe the sweat from the actives prior to this off my forehead with my forearm. I aim and start chucking my knives at the dummies, quickly I hit them forcefully on the target. When I run out of knives I stand there with pride, smirking at my job well done. I cross my arms and examine the dummies. Yup, all of them would be dead...

* * *

I glance at her as she throws her knives. So determined. Her and I are alike that way. Clove is my bestfriend, and I love her. We're nothing more. Though I've thought about the idea. No, no... I mean, I guess I like her. But I'd never act on it. It's just a little crush. I walk over to her.

* * *

I see him walking towards me and meet him halfway.

"Hey, blondie." I say with a smirk.

* * *

That smirk...Major turn on. Pull yourself together, what the hell is wrong with you?

"Hey Clo." I say, nonchalantly.

* * *

There is an awkward pause and I glance around and then look back at him.

"Was there anything you had to say to me or are you just doing to stand there like an idiot..." I say sarcastically.

"Because, I don't know about you, but I have training to do." I chuckle a little and look at him. His icy blue eyes, piercing into me. I have always admired his eyes. They're so gorgeous, and mine are just. Hazel or Green. Depending on my mood. All the girls fond over him and he likes the attention, who wouldn't? But he doesn't really follow up with his relationships. That ass. I feel sorry for all the girls he didn't call back. Although they were peppy and annoying as hell.

* * *

I snap back to reality and catch myself staring at her. I was staring at her eyes. They're...beautiful.

"Yeah, um...wanna go get something to eat?" I rub the back of my neck, waiting for her to say something.

* * *

I love it when he does that. He is gorgeous. No, Clove. No. You can't feel shit like that. You're determined. You're a trainer, not a girlfriend. Besides, he's your bestfriend. Nothing more. He's practically your brother. Would you date your brother? No.

"Yeah, sure. Now?"

"If you have time for me.. Do you have time for your bestfriend?" He says, with a puppydog face.

I roll my eyes and smile. "Yes. Of course I have time." I start walking out of the Academy with my natural light but quick pace as he trails behind me. Eventually matching my pace, as we walk together to the nearby restaurant that my friend Ivoris's mom owns

* * *

We walk into the restaurant, sit down and eat. I haven't known Ivoris too long. Clove introduced us. Ivoris is a likeable person, like Clove. I talk to her here and there, but were not close. We eat and the food is pretty good. We both had sandwhiches. Clove and I decide to go hang out at my house, knowing that we can't at her house because nobodys there. Her father doesn't trust us alone. No idea why. I think he has the idea that we will "do stuff." Her mother died when she was nine, practically leaving Clove and her younger brother Sage to fend for themselves, while their father wen't through depression and ignored them. She stayed at my house for most of the days back then, til her father made her go home.

* * *

We arrive at his house. I've always liked his house. So comfortable. It feels like home to me. But it should, since I've known Cato for my whole life and spend a lot of my time here. We always hang out here, since my father is never home. Sage usually hangs out with his friends most of the time. So I'm usually here, or the Academy. His parents love me, and I love them. His family is my family. We're all so close. I'm even pretty close with Cato's younger sister, Marina. She is beautiful, like him. They look a lot alike. She is a year older than Sage, but they're still friends. We walk up to his room and I sit on his bed, like I usually do.

* * *

I sit across from her, her up by my pillows, and myself, where my feet would go if I were laying down.

"What do you want to do, Clovely?" I tease her. Although she says she doesn't like the nicknames I give her, I think she secretly does. She smiles and playfully nudges me on my arm, giving me goose bumps from her touch. We joke around for awhile. I look into her eyes as she smiles and laughs and I do the same. Her eyes...I love them endlessly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please rate and review! Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

~**Hey guys. I got plenty reviews that I was satisfied with so I decided to upload a new chapter sooner than expected. You're welcome! Enjoy.~**

_Disclaimer: still don't own Hunger Games...yeah._

* * *

I shrug.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" I say, looking at him with a sly grin.

"Hmm..." He pats his chin to make him look intelligent.

"I suppose we could work on our ettiqute, hmmm...?" He says, in a perfect Effie Trinket accent, dragging out the 'hm'. I chuckle and join in.

"Yes. Yes. I believe that would most enjoyable, don't you think so Cato?" I say, with the accent.

"Of course, Clove. I am always right, aren't I?" He says, then imatates Effies laugh.

"You most certainly are indeed." I laugh a little, breaking character.

"Okay, okay. I'm done with this." He smiles and laughs shortly.

"Excuse me?! I most certainly am not finished! Where are your manners young man?!" I say, pretending I'm appauled.

"No seriously Clove, stop." He says slightly annoyed. I still play it out;

"What is the problem Cato? You must not have _any _manners _at all!" _I say, putting emphasis on any and at all. He lunges forward and starts tickling me, pinching my waist. I put my hands ontop of his.

"Stop stop! I surrender." I say laughing. I fall down and lay my head in his lap as he stops. He chuckles and smirks down at me

"I always win, Clovey." He says, confidently, smirking.

"_This time." _I say, smirking up at him. He grazes his hands through my hair as my head lay in his lap. I am used to this, and I actually like it. Weird...he is the only person I let touch me like this.

* * *

I graze my hands through her thick brown hair. I like playing with her hair, and I think she does too. She looks so beautiful in my lap. Her eyes boring into my skull, but in a nice way. Comforting. I take this time to examine her. Her eyes, yeah. They're gorgeous. Her nose. It's little, it swoops inward and then curls under. It's cute. Her freckles on her cheekbones, below her eyes. Theres so many, they're all a reminder of how much time she spends outdoors. Her lips, they're not thin, nor thick. They're plump and pink. I bite my bottom lip supconciously while looking at hers. Without my knowledge, I start leaning down towards her.

* * *

I see him analyzing my face. I'm not insecure. I know I'm pretty and I like to show it. I don't brag, but if you've got it, flaunt it. I look into his eyes as he goes from mine, down to my lips. He is leaning towards me. What do I do? Do I meet him. Do I get up and leave? Do I start laughing? Do I even _like _him? Well, duh. I like him. But do I _like like _him? Ugh, this is so elementary. Thats why I don't have boyfriends. I prefer building my body up, than speanding time with a boy being all lovey. Do I want that though? Maybe I do...No, what the hell?! Of course not! Do I even know? No. He is getting closer...Do something Clove! NOW!

Our lips are so close they're almost touching.

"I...I better go, my dad probably wants to know where I am..." Oh my God, you're an idiot.

"Yeah...Yeah of course." He sits back up and shifts to tell me to get up. I get up and slip on my shoes. It's really awkward now.

"So...um, yeah. I will see you tomorrow, I guess." I say, nervously. He nods, not looking at me.

"...Yeah..okay. Bye Clove." He doesn't hug me goodbye like usual. So I just leave.

* * *

**~Okay, thank you for reading! Please continue the reviews like usual. Sorry this was an extremely short chapter. I will probably do another this weekend. Bye!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hey guys! So this is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy!~**

_Disclaimer: I obviously am not Suzanne Collins_

I briskly walk home, trotting faster than my usual pace. Oh God. What the hell happened back there? He tried to kiss me didn't he, or was I just imagining it? Why the hell would he kiss me?! I can't believe he did that. That asshole. Damn him. That son of a bitch is probably luring me in till the games, and then he would dump me and leave me like a stray puppy. Hell no. I am _not _going to let him do that to me. No. No. No. I have to admit, it is a very cunning tactic but I figured out his little 'game', and I'm going to beat him at it.

I get to my house and Sage is outside running around with Marina, playing a chasing game that I taught Sage when we were younger to keep ourselves occupied while my dad drank his problems away. It's called Thieves. Before the game starts you have to collect some rocks and twigs or anything you can find outside and place it by a tree, which we call a 'shop'. The thieve, or thieves, depending on how many people are playing, have to run and grab one of the things and take it back to 'base', most often another tree, or the porch, without the 'Peacekeeper' catching you. The thief will do this till all the items are gone from the 'shop'. It's pretty fun, but I out grew it, like any other teen would. But I used to play it with Cato. Ugh, Cato.

"Marina, it's getting pretty dark, you better head home." I call out, even though she probably won't hear me while she is running around with Sage. I just said this to prevent her from questioning why I came back from their house earlier than I usually do. She stops, despite what I thought.

"Oh…okay. Bye Sage." She hugs him. They were very close.

"Bye Clove." She walks over and hugs me too.

"Bye." I say, as she walks home as briskly as I. I guess she picked that up from me. I think I'm sort of like a role model to her. Which I take as a compliment but then again, I don't think I set a good example for her, for anyone younger than me really. I used to cuss a lot in front of her until she started cursing in front of her mom. I kind of got in trouble with their parents for a while. So I don't curse in front of her anymore. I still curse a lot. My dad doesn't really care; he would if my mom were here.

I wrap my arm around Sage's shoulder. He will turn 12 next month. So he will be 12 by the next Reaping. God, I don't know what I'd do if he got Reaped. Well, I guess I do know what I'd do. I'd volunteer for him in a heartbeat. He is the most important person to me besides Cato. Well, as of right now he _is _the most important person to me. It doesn't really matter anyways. I'm going to volunteer anyway. Cato and I both are. We're the best fighters out of every kid who could be reaped. So that means we volunteer. Cato and I planned on not volunteering the same year, and we would come back for each other. Now I just wanna kill him.

Sage looks kind of dazed as we walk inside. That was the first time Marina has hugged him.

"Damn kid, you got it bad." I say, teasing him about his crush on Marina.

"I love her." He says solemnly, with his head down. Obviously, I don't believe him. I just pat his back as we walk inside. I make dinner for him and I, because my father is never home till like 10 at night. I make us some chicken and rice. After he eats it he calls Marina on the phone. I chuckle at this. That little lovesick puppy. Damn. I wonder if Cato may actually love me. No. He doesn't. We're nothing more than friends. What he's doing is just a scheme. A ploy. To distract me. Well it's not going to work asshole.

I drag myself upstairs, mentally drained from all this little schoolgirl drama between Cato and I. Doesn't help much. I don't get much sleep that night anyways. I stayed up thinking about it. And at around 12 am I do something that I didn't think I'd do…

* * *

Oh God. What have I done? What the hell have I done?! I just ruined everything. My childhood best friend. She probably won't even talk to me anymore! Cato, you're a fucking idiot. I stand up quickly and punch a hole through the wall. My mother storms in.

"Cato what is—" She spots the hole in the wall.

"Cato! What have you done?!" I angrily storm past her and go outside. One stupid mistake. One fucking mistake. She's never going to talk to me again. I'm so stupid. I kick the dirt and just storm around my neighborhood. At around 12 am I get a text.

"Meet me at the gate.

-Clove."

My heart started racing. Did she want to meet me there so she could tell me off. Or maybe she would try and hurt me, I mean, she is just about as strong as me and she probably could pin me down. Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. I knew exactly where she meant by the gate. It was a gate between the DeVerge's house and the Everwood's house. We always used to meet there at night when we'd both sneak out and play in the creek. I walk there and see her facing the creek, so her back is turned to me. I walk up behind her and stand at a safe distance.

"Look Clove, I'm really sorry, I didn't know what the hell I was thinking. I was an idiot."

* * *

I turn around and see him in the moonlight. It's obvious he "feels terrible about what he did" but I don't know if it's genuine. I mean, that look on his face. His gorgeous face, no, Clove. Just his face, looks apologetic. And he is using that voice he only uses with me, when he is upset and sorry. Ugh. I don't know what to think. Maybe it's all in my head that he is trying to throw me off. I don't know. I feel bad for the poor asshole. He looks really sorry. I match his facial expression and realize what I'm doing and quickly change my facial expression back to anger.

"Seriously, what the hell Cato?! What was that?! Are you _trying _to catch me off guard? I see what it is, you're trying to distract me from my training so you can trap me, and then ,when I volunteer for the games, so will you. Then you'll just kill me! Is that what you want?! Is that what your _plan _is? Huh?!" I yell, pinning him against a tree. My forearm is against his neck, slightly blocking his air, making it difficult for him to answer me. With my free hand I grip my knife.

"No. No!" He pushes my arm off of him, he has been training hard this week, I could tell.

"Why the hell would I want that?! You really think I'm like that?! Because if so then you don't know me!" He shouts.

"Well maybe I don't because I never thought you'd try to pull a stunt like that." My voice is aggravated, I take a step back from him. He sighs before speaking again.

"Look Clove, I'm really sorry for what I did. I guess I don't really have my head on straight because recently I've been thinking about me. And you. And us together, and…I want that. I want you, Clove…" He says, using his soft voice with me. He only uses it with me, it makes me feel special.

Wait, what?! He just said he-What?! I don't get it? I didn't think he liked me…wow…Well it doesn't matter because I don't like him. Nope. No. Not one bit. We're _never ever _going to be anything more than friends. He is backing me up against a tree; our bodies pressed together, him looking down at me in the moonlight.

"Please tell me you feel the same way…" He says, desperately, hungrily. His voice is low and husky. I gulp. I was never really good when people tell me they liked me. My first reflex is to hurt them. No, that doesn't feel right. Should I slip away. No, don't do that. Maybe…No. What if I do feel the same way? Would that be so bad..? I look into his icy eyes that look even more gorgeous in the midnight moonlight.

"You're such an ass." I whisper, right by his lips. I ignore my own ignorance and kiss him.

* * *

**~Ooohhhhhh(; Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 4 soon to come. I want 4+ reviews for the next chapter. Thanks, Panemanicas(:~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Oh my God, I am so sorry. *gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness* I have had so much going on, plus writers block but I shouldn't be giving excuses, I'm sorry for not posting. I hope you guys will forgive me ): ~**

_Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I owned THG series. Then I woke up and was disappointed with my own reality._

A million thoughts are running through my mind. Why am I doing this? And why haven't I stopped yet? What is happening? I got so caught up in the moment that I didn't know what I was doing. This isn't like me. I never lose control of myself. Do I like this? Yes, oh my God, yes. His lips are moving perfectly with mine. His arms plant themselves on my waist. His fingers warming my cold figure. I wrap one of my arms around his neck and place the other on his hipbone. Our bodies fit together perfectly. Like they were made that way. It's like when you can't find the last two puzzle pieces to your puzzle. Then you find them and place them together, and everything just seems right. It seems normal being with him like this. This, vulnerability. It doesn't make me weak. It makes me, _his. _Wait, did I just say that..? I'm _his_. He's _mine. _We're _together. _

I don't exactly know what I'm doing. I've never kissed anyone before. I tilt my head slightly and he moves one of his hands up to cup the side of my face. His palms are slightly moist. Is he nervous? Why would he be nervous kissing me? I'm just, me. Speaking of me, what has gotten into me? This here isn't Clove. Clove is a girl who doesn't let anyone take advantage of her. She doesn't let anyone own her, or be above her. This girl, who is kissing Cato, is vulnerable, naïve and lovestruck. I don't think I like her.

* * *

Her lips are soft against mine. I didn't think they'd be this smooth. Suddenly, I forget everything. I forget where I am, I forget how to breathe, and I forget myself. All that's there is her. She is every thought, every bone, and every piece, of me. Her petite body against my broad figure is perfect. I just can't believe she is actually kissing me. It doesn't even seem real. Just a dream I'm having. I have to keep reminding myself that this is real.

* * *

I break the kiss a moment too soon, leaving him lingering. I bite my bottom lip and just look up at him. This is my moment of weakness. I can never fall apart again. I have to focus on what is important to me. Victory. I have to focus on winning the Games. I have to shove this new girl away and find myself again. Maybe I lost her on the way here…I don't say anything. I just slip out of his grasp and start walking away.

* * *

She leans away from me and I find myself leaning into her more but I catch myself. Slow down. I wish I could just kiss her more. Forever. Her eyes stare into mine as if to say something. But I'm so oblivious right now even if she were to say something, I wouldn't understand. She starts walking away. Something looks different about her now. Here. In the darkness. Where I saw her become vulnerable for the first time. I would catch her and pull her into me if I could. But I'm numb and I can't remember how to use my arms or legs. My mouth opens as if to say 'Clove' or "Wait!", but it doesn't. I say nothing, and just let her slip away from me, into the darkness. Where I saw Clove become vulnerable for the first time. Where she kissed me.

* * *

**~I'm sorry this is also short. It's all I got for now. Please love me again! /3 alright, I love you all and remember to review and favorite!3 ~**


End file.
